


I love your lung

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I watched that one live concert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: Pete is getting sappy while watching Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	I love your lung

**Author's Note:**

> I played old concert video when writing something academic and I saw this gem?!

Uh-wow…

Patrick is so fired up. 

Pete looks at the frontman, strawberry blond guy of his heart, singing their song (My Song Knows What You Did in the Dark!) with all of his lung worth. Somehow everything feels like a slow-mo and Pete is smiling. Fingers go autopilot playing his bass-, Pete realizes he doesn’t want the moment to end.

Or maybe he does.

So that he can tackle Patrick and kisses him senseless. The firey-and-sass-packed Patrick will look at him questioningly but Pete doesn’t want to speak, doesn’t want to answer him with words, but only to express everything with looks, lips, and touches.

He wants to make love to Patrick so beautiful it feels like the garden is singing and there is this ethereal light shining around them.

In between applause and screams from the concert audience, Pete may have mouthed ‘I love you’ to Patrick when the vocalist stepped down the platform. 

There is a questioning look from the man just a split second before Andy starts drumming for another song (Save Rock and Roll!), and all Pete does is smiling to Patrick, keeping his secret thought because he knows that Patrick will ask about it later (which just as great).

Patrick goes back to his mic stand to bellow the words and Pete slays the bass. Joe obviously notices something (that damn sly and all-knowing), while Andy is having fun in his area and be a ray of sunshine that he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them, dynamic and relationship of peterick.


End file.
